


檀香和臭氧

by Lynx219



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克拉克和布鲁斯依然一起适应着早晨那些例行公事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	檀香和臭氧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ Sandalwood and Ozone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72743) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



 

浴室中充满了蒸汽，温暖、令人放松。布鲁斯擦干自己，把毛巾围到腰间，然后往脸上泼了更多的热水。他取下刮脸用的碗，镍盘上满是蒸汽留下的雾水。他用拇指把它擦亮，然后放进一坨刮胡膏。獾毛刷子在他搅发泡沫时发出轻柔的簌簌声，香草和檀香的气味充盈在浴室中。

他父亲的刮面碗和刷子。阿尔弗雷德总是保持它们清洁无锈，以供布鲁斯难得找到机会时使用它们。通常他都是用电动剃须刀，但这个早晨他和一位主要股东有个商业会议。在他不得不做布鲁西的日子里，他会利用这段时间让自己用老式的直剃刀刮脸。这是享乐主义，是富裕的，堕落的仪式，竟在某人自己身上花上这么多的时间。

碗里现在充满了丰厚的泡沫，他画着小圈涂在脸上，刷毛安抚着他脸上的各个平面，把温热的肥皂按摩到热烫的皮肤上。剃刀以简洁的动作划开泡沫，经过每个地方，带走肥皂，留下因热水变得红润的洁净皮肤。他沉浸在这仪式、刀片划过皮肤的的节奏中。

瞬间有一阵微凉的空气流过，他抬起头，看见克拉克走进浴室，揉着惺忪的睡眼，身上裹着一件交织着韦恩字样的浴袍。“早。”克拉克睡意朦胧地说，倚在门框上看着他再一次往脸上涂满泡沫。

布鲁斯在脸上移动着剃刀时从镜子里看着他。克拉克·肯特在 **他的** 浴室里，穿着他的 **浴袍** 的新奇感仍没有消退。他们成为恋人已经有几个月了，但这才是第五次他们同时在早晨醒来。

当他每一次漂洗剃刀的时候，布鲁斯想知道他何时会停止计算这些早晨，何时这样的日子会变得如此平常而不需要计数。

他们早晨的时间还没有完美配合。他们会撞上彼此，为另一个人的习惯感到不适——克拉克从中间开始挤牙膏，而布鲁斯小心翼翼地用牙线总是引来克拉克的嘲笑。

但其中也有一种甜蜜，一种意料不到的安宁和家庭生活的奇迹，这可以补偿所有这些尴尬。

他的脸现在干净了，布鲁斯用手摸了一遍，检查有没有粗糙的部分。克拉克的微笑温暖而有些挑逗，他看着他的恋人，双手交叉在胸前。

当他往脸上敷须后水的时候，布鲁斯发现克拉克的下巴上略有些发青。“我差不多以为你的毛发是不长的。”他说着，对着那些胡茬皱眉。“你到底是怎么刮你那些无法损伤的胡子的？”

克拉克从布鲁斯身上移开视线，向镜中看去，一只手搓着下巴。“我的胡子长得非常缓慢。我大概只要一个星期刮一次就行。堡垒会搞定的。”

布鲁斯点头，不过什么都没说。还有其他的东西，侦探保持着安静和耐心，等待着。

克拉克犹豫着，看着镜中的布鲁斯，间接的注视。“当我没法到那儿时，我……”他突然停下。“好吧，我能问你借个手镜么？我直接演示给你看。”

布鲁斯从一个抽屉里找出一面镜子，递给克拉克。克拉克举起镜子——一对被截短的宝石红热视线被小心的反射，调节角度经过他的脸。光束只清洁了克拉克脸上很小的一道就停下了，他的双眼变回平时的蓝色。他看向布鲁斯，似乎是在等待什么反馈，其中的警惕绞着布鲁斯的心。

“继续。”布鲁斯说。“这让人入迷。很美。”

克拉克盯了他一会儿，然后又一次拿起镜子。

有些人认为当克拉克使用热视线时他的双眼会变成完全不透明的鲜红色，但并不是这样的。只有虹膜改变了颜色，就好像融化的金属般橙黄色的涡流，令人目眩的明亮。看着克拉克的热视线如此巨大的力量被紧紧拘束着做这样日常的工作有催眠般的效果，而布鲁斯毫不掩饰地看着光线划过克拉克的脸，他的双手仔细地移动着镜子把光束调整到需要的地方。

刺鼻的臭氧味道混合在檀香的甜味中。

克拉克放下镜子向布鲁斯微笑。那是个古怪的犹豫的微笑，有些不确定。布鲁斯走上前，把双手放在克拉克的脸上——摸上去仍然很烫而且如瓷器般光滑——把他拉入一个好像把房间中的蒸气增加了十倍的吻。

“你开会会迟到的。”克拉克在他的浴袍滑下肩膀，堆在地上时说。

“我会把车开疯掉的。”布鲁斯回答，品味着克拉克甜美绝佳的皮肤。


End file.
